Neighborhood of Robloxia
((( THIS WILL BE UPDATED DAILY, PLEASE DO NOT ADD ANYTHING WITHOUT ASKING ME ON DISCORD OR FANDOM, THANK YOU - ThatOneInspector ))) The City of Robloxia, Commonly known as The Neighborhood of Robloxia or just Robloxia is a home rule-class city and the county seat of Blox County, Northern ROBLOX, Roblox Republic. As of 2019, its population of 68,401 made it the third-most-populous city in the state after Bloxburg and Robloxity; its metropolitan area, which is the fourth largest in the state after Bloxburg, Robloxity, and Northern ROBLOX, had an estimated population of 177,432; and the combined statistical area it shares with Bloxburg has an estimated population of 231,608. History Founding Robloxia was Founded in September 2012 by Q_Q, The Town Was small and had a Low Sense of actual Existence, The Towns only Economic Capability was Medicine, Which a Building was turned into an Area to Research about Medicine. In Its Earley Stages in 2012, It was Devastating, Only 530 Lived There ( According to ROBLOX's 2012 Census Report ), Only 129 Were Employed in some Career, 60 Were Children, the rest being Homeless, only 43% Were Middle Class, and 7% Above Middle Class. However, ROBLOX Unleashed plans of a Cross-Country Interstate, cutting through Robloxia, Which made residence hope it will raise population and Jobs. 2013-2015 The Town was in an Economic Crisis, as it was Barley Generating enough money to Even pay a Water Bill, Soon, the Medical Profession Left due to poor conditions, and the Town was in a panic, The Only way It made money was from Black Market and Prostitution. In Mid-2013, The Region made by ROBLOX known as the Northern ROBLOX Region decided to pitch in and give the Town around $12,550 Dollars to upgrade the Town, it did, but soon was found in the same situation again. In Late 2013 and Mid 2014, Reports of Mass Killings and Massive Gang Violence Scared people, People never went to work and became a problem, The Federal Government Of Robloxia was forced to step in and End the Situation. During the mass killings and massive gang violence, the population declined by 20. In Late 2014, Hope was starting to grow as the Interstate was Complete, And it became a Major area for Truckers to stop and sleep, a Target soon opened there, and the town's population went from 530 to 7,965 In a Few Months, Business was booming, and Soon, 87% Of the Town was Employed. In 2015, helicopters were banned from flying into The Neighborhood of Robloxia airspace, but Robloxia Police Department kept its helipad in the town, possibly due to criminals shooting down helicopters on their path. 2016-2017 2016 was a Normal Year, Only that the Tix Removal caused Panic, but it soon died out. The population plummeted to 4,300, possibly due to mass killings, urban decay, sub-replacement fertility, plane crashes, disease, and other catastrophes. 2017 was a Big Year, the Town got Major Improvements including Quality to the Whole Map Itself, More and More people were Moving into Robloxia, And everyone was happy. In Mid-2017, Robloxia helped around the 62,400 Residents of Robloxity live in Robloxia when the Game was Closed by ROBLOX's Early FE. 2018-Modern Day Robloxia was Improved a lot, Businesses have Slowed down moving in, and some incidents happen, but Robloxia is good. In 2019, Robloxity was back up, and around 61,350 Residents moved back, but due to a massacre, many residents were sent back to Robloxia, but were sent back to Robloxity again when the criminals responsible for that were arrested, but later escaped a prison. The population later plummeted to 61,401, possibly due to many shootouts, massacres and Rock murdering many innocent people. Demographics Economy Robloxia is Mostly driven on a Food and Medicare economy, The City makes 63% of its income from these 2 Alone, Making it Very Valuable to Robloxia. Job Employment Status 43% Are Employed in Law Enforcement Like Jobs ( Including Bail Bonds, Correctional Officers, Ect. ) 21% In First Responders ( Fire Fighters and Doctors, Nurses, EMTs, Etc. ) 32% In Medical Studies 53% On Farming 12% On Working In Stores or Shipping Produce 12% On Dining 9% On Children Support ( Silly Tikes, Daycare, Private Companies, Babysitting ) 7% On Education 5% On Cafe's 3% On Shipping 2% On Gas Stations 1.7% on Other Parks and Recreation The Robloxia Parks and Recreation Department administers 895 acres (3.62 km2) of public land for recreational use. The Only Parks/Recreation Currently is The Campsite. Education The Schools are Administered By The Blox County Public Schools, Due to the Low Budget, A High School,was made out combined Elementary and Middle School. The School in This area is Robloxia Academy High School. According to BCPS, Only 42% Of Scholers actually get Educated, And 12% Have A High Chance of Succeeding, around 67% Drop Out of School In either Late Middle School or Mid-High School, the cause is disputed. Library The Library is the Only place to get Books From, It's Only open from 4 PM to 5:30 PM Due to School Closing Times. Citizens have quested for a Public Library, but no plans are made. Media ROBLOX News is the Only source of Media in Robloxia. Transportation Modes of Transportation (( Continuing Soon ) Category:Locations Category:Towns and Cities